


My heart's a tart, your body's rent

by RemitheDaydreamer



Series: Sucker Love [1]
Category: Archie Comics, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cruel Intentions Inspiration, F/M, KathrynSebastianVibes, Light Smut, Step-siblings, Too many Gossip Girl references, VanDerBass Vibes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 15:14:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12111483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RemitheDaydreamer/pseuds/RemitheDaydreamer
Summary: "I hate you.""I hate you more." Betty challenged as her lips grazed his.The one where the Cooper-Jones step-siblings kind of want to hate fuck each other.OR: The love hate one shot AU that no one asked for.OR: The one where the Serena Van Der Woodsen and the Chuck Bass of Riverdale end up together.Kathryn and Sebastian vibes intentional.





	My heart's a tart, your body's rent

**Author's Note:**

> A change of pace from the He's All That universe. Definitely not PG-13 ;) Enjoy.

 

"Jug..." Betty moaned loudly, as he thrust sharply into her.

Jughead grinned at her response, and rewarded her with wet fingers on her clit. She moaned again, and he chuckled softly as their bodies melded together on their Egyptian cotton sheets.

They were in Betty's favorite position. Facing each other, her on his lap - hips and legs tangled into each other, feeling each other so closely that they could breathe the same air.

The raven haired boy wanted to torture her more so he leaned forward and gently bit her neck, causing Betty to whine in pleasure. Both of them were hot and sticky, slicked against each other in pure sexual Nirvana.

See, today was Friday - or as they both called it 'Fuck Me Friday.' It was a weekly tradition in the Cooper-Jones household.

Their motto was "Forbidden Fuck, not Forbidden Love." They were step-siblings and childhood "friends" that didn't actually like each other. Rather they were forced to interact in the same circles because they were part of Riverdale's elite families: The Coopers, The Jones', The Andrews', the Lodges, and the Blossoms. Their mutual best friends were Archie Andrews, Veronica Lodge, and Cheryl Blossom - socialites who they have been close with since birth. The only thing that fractured them was the "love triangle" between Cheryl, Veronica, and Archie - the boy just couldn't choose between the two. Adding insult to injury is when Archie occasionally tried to toss his hat in the ring with Betty who rejected him every time.

On the other hand, Betty was notoriously a serial 3 month relationship gal, and Jughead was the player of Riverdale. His mysterious vibe, and DiCaprio-esque looks lured girls every time. His latest victims were their acquaintance friends Ethel Muggs and Toni Topaz who had found out a few days ago that Jughead hooked up with both of them...on the same day.

As for family dynamics, The Cooper-Jones union happened last year (their Sophomore year), when FP and Alice decided that they were meant to be together despite the protests of their former spouses. Apparently they were high school sweethearts who couldn't lie anymore. Their union changed everything.

Jughead's and Betty's relationship was already contentious. Jug thought that she was a pretentious princess, and she thought he was a disgusting play boy. Needless to say that bubbling hate exploded the day of Alice and FP's wedding.

Jughead had just made his best man toast, and was looking for some fresh air when he discovered the golden haired princess. Betty was sulking on the balcony, clearly buzzed. Her cheeks were rosy, and she had a glazed look in her eyes.

 

* * *

 

"Cooper - you got to get back inside. Alice just noticed you were gone."

The blond stumbled off the chair, and poked Jughead's chest with her perfectly manicured pointer finger.

"Fuck, Alice." She said venemously.

Jug sighed. She was in no state to be in the ballroom. I'm fact, he was pretty sure Betty would make a scene if she returned. He did not want to deal with the consequences of an angry Alice so he did the only thing he could. He grabbed Betty by her tiny waist and tossed her over his shoulder.

"Where are you taking me, Jones?" She shrieked, banging her fists onto his shoulders. Ignoring her, he made his way to a tucked away elevator not to far away. Once he was inside, he set her down and pressed floor 18.

Betty's eyes widened. "I am not going to your 1812 sex palace."

Jughead rolled his eyes. "I don't give one night stands the courtesy of sleeping in my luxury suite." He said nonchalantly.

Betty scoffed, ignoring his crass remark. Silence on the way up was fine with her.

They reached the 18th floor, and the blonde wordlessly followed him. Once they were there, Betty rushed past Jughead to his mini-bar, plopping herself right on the counter. She turned next to her, grabbing the decanter full of scotch, and took three huge gulps. She set that down, and sloppily wiped her lips, not caring that she had smudged her lipstick.

"I need music." She said, voice tinged with brattiness.

The raven haired boy sighed, and handed her the remote. She smirked, and pressed play - allowing the sounds of Santigold fill the room.

 

_ Hey, hey, hey _

 

Stumbling, she tried to get down from the counter, but Jug caught her by the waist - steadying her on the counter.

 

_ Hey Hey Hey _

_ Well you're a liar and _

_ Your cues are all wrong _

_ But I can't count all the ways you woo me _

 

"Hey Betts." Jug whispered softly, as he sat down next to her on the counter.

 

_ I watch you capture _

_ What I can't hold _

_ Now make it make some sense to me _

 

"I really am sorry."

 

_ You are, you are my _

 

He gave her a half smile and put his arms around her. Acting on impulse, Betty buried her face into the crook of his neck.

 

_ You are, you are my _

 

After what seemed like forever, she pulled back. His eyes were on hers and there was something in the air waiting to combust. Her eyes were wide, shiny, and filled with something Jughead was afraid to explore.

There had been many moments before this one, and as usual he had to gather up the courage to leave.

 

_ You are, you are my _

_ Superman _

 

"We really should get out of here." Jug said quickly, cutting the tensionas his two feet landed on the floor.

Before he could even start walking, Betty grabbed his arm, forcing his body to seamlessly fit between her legs.

 

_ Make it fly _

_ Bless your soul _

_ You get by _

_ Take me along _

 

Her eyes were glazed and she leaned forward - confidently placing a slow and sensual kiss on his lips.

 

_ But all the static here it's breaking you a-part _

_ You can't stay the way you, you, you. _

 

Jughead pulled back, and gently rested his forehead to hers.

"Betts, we shouldn't."

 

_ You are, you are my _

 

"Juggie..." she whispered, voice raspy.

Her green eyes twinkled, begging him to look at her. Jughead swallowed, and lifted his head against his better judgement.

 

_ You are, you are my _

 

"Fuck me." She whispered into his lips.

That was all the permission he needed. He grabbed her face and placed a bruising kiss to her lips. She sighed, and he groaned into her mouth, letting their hands explore now forbidden territory.

That night they had sex on almost every surface of his suite. On the mini-bar counter, the floor, the shower, the bathtub...

 

_ You are, you are my _

_ Superman _

 

* * *

 

"Make me come." Betty moaned in his ear, running her fingers roughly through his unruly hair.

He smirked, and slightly shifted their position so that he could plunge deeper. He let out a soft groan, and that's when he felt her come undone.

"I hate you."

"I hate you more." Betty challenged as her lips grazed his.

A few seconds later, they collapsed on top of each other, sated and satisfied. Before they could catch their breath, a loud voice cut through the walls.

"Turn that down, Forsythe! You're lucky JB isn't home this weekend."

Betty giggled, planting a soft kiss on Jughead's reddening cheeks. 

"Happy Friday, Forsythe."


End file.
